Niewinna przyjaźń
by Yozan
Summary: W długo wyczekiwany dzień w roku mały chłopczyk - Ivan zdruzgotany wydarzeniami, które go spotkały poznaje Feliksa. Chłopiec od razu podnosi go na duchu. Ivan zdaje sobie sprawę jak bardzo go lubi. Opinie mile widziane.


**Witam serdecznie**

**Prawdę**** mówiąc miałam nie pisać tego fanfiku ale to mi tak głowę zaprzątało że jedyne co mogłam zrobić to to stworzyć a przy okazji opublikować. Rozdział jest dość krótki, jednak same pisanie zajeło ki około tydzień z powodu braku czasu.  
**

**Więc mam nadzieje że się spodoba i jak zawsze opinie mile widziane. **

**A i gdyby kogoś interesowało kiedy będą kolejne aktualizacje to wszelkie informacje znajdzie na profilu.**

**Miłego czytania :)**

* * *

Był to ciepły letni wieczór. Niebo z minuty na minutę stawało się coraz ciemniejsze a jednak i tak każdy był w stanie zobaczyć piękne chmury które na nim zawisły. Wszystkie wyglądały zachwycająco ale każda inaczej. Niektóre były dość podłużne o kolorze fioletowym a inne malutkie koloru pomarańczowego. Jednak i tak najcudowniejsze były te różowe, wyglądały jak lody truskawkowe. Aż chciałoby się poczuć ich smak. Kolorowy nieboskłon swoimi krańcami zahaczał o przyjemnie chłodną trawę w której co chwile można było usłyszeć świerszcze i inne małe zwierzątka.

Właśnie po tej ciemnozielonej trawie szybkim krokiem biegł mały chłopczyk. Jego duże oczy ślepo wpatrywały się w horyzont. Chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce, był to dla niego bardzo wyjątkowy dzień i miał nadzieje że takim go zapamięta.

Kiedy dotarł do celu, Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył, jego marzenia o najlepszym dniu w roku wyblakły. A sam był zdruzgotany tą sytuacją. Z jego prawego oka wypłynęła mała, pojedyncza łza, która była symbolem smutku i żalu co przytłaczał chłopca. Czuł się strasznie, został obrażony i upokorzony.

Przez cały rok myślał o tym że jego urodziny będą najlepsze na świecie. I będzie to dla niego niezapomniane przeżycie i faktycznie były ale nie dla niego. Z tego co zauważył goście się bawili doskonale. Na trawniku leżały puste pudełka po prezentach, same prezenty były już przez kogoś używane a tort do połowy zjedzony. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się teraz dzieje, przecież kto normalny zaczyna urodziny bez solenizanta i przywłaszcza sobie jego prezenty?.

Ivan powolnym i bezsilnym krokiem dowlekł się do jednego z krzeseł i opadł na nie bezwładnie. Oparł ręce o stół i zaczął ręką po nim szurać dla zabicia czasu. Głowa go bolała, odczuwał dziwne pulsowanie w jej tylnej części. Jego granatowe oczy stawały się coraz cięższe i coraz łatwiej i szybciej wypływały z nich łzy. Chłopiec płakał przez kilka minut. Naprawdę gdyby wiedział że ten dzień tak będzie wyglądać to nie chciałby mieć nigdy już urodzin.

- O kurczę – usłyszał łagodny głos. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał małego chłopca który się rozglądał na wszystkie strony. Miał on blond włosy, które sięgały mu do ramion i przyjemne zielone oczy. Ubrany był w białą koszule z czerwoną wstążką zawiniętą wokół kołnierza, czarne spodnie sięgające do kolan i podkolanówki tego samego koloru. Wyglądał dość uroczo w tym stroju.

- Kim ty jesteś? – spytał wycierając łzy rękoma, podchodząc do niego.

- Ja?, Feliks. Kolega mnie zaprosił na urodziny jakiegoś rosyjskiego chłopca. No ale, głupio mówić, tak jakby zapomniałem na którą to miało być godzinne i się troszkę spóźniłem. To były twoje urodziny? – Ivan dziwnie się poczuł, zielone oczy Feliksa przeszywały go na wskroś przyjemnym spokojem i życzliwością.

- T-tak… - szepnął prawie że niesłyszalnie po czym dodał, spoglądać w ziemie – Jestem Ivan, miło mi cię poznać

- To cześć Ivan, przyniosłem dla ciebie prezent. Tatuś mówił że bardzo to lubicie – Podał mu do ręki papierową torebkę w kolorowe grube pasy,

W Jej środku spokojnie leżało małe zielone pudełeczko z pomarańczową wstążeczką. Wyglądało to bardzo elegancko. Ivan uśmiechnął się pod nosem w końcu dostał prezent, który był tylko dla niego. położył torebkę na ziemi i delikatnie by nie zniszczyć wstążek otworzył pudełko.

Ukazała mu się mała pozytywka baletnicy z korbką. Prezentowała się doskonale, jej kolorem dominującym był biały, pokrył prawie każdy kawałek ciała. Wyjątkiem była różowa spódnica. Nawet górnej części stroju nie posiadała przez to jej naturalnych rozmiarów piersi były na widoku a jednak nie przykuwały uwagi myślał teraz o tym, był całkowicie oczarowany podarunkiem.

- Bardzo ładne, naprawdę mi się podoba – uśmiechnął się do Feliksa promiennie.

- Wiedziałem Tatuś zawsze ma rację. Dodałem też coś od siebie, pomacaj jeden z boków

Ivan zrobił to o co poprosił go Feliks a już po chwili poczuł małe wgłębienie w delikatnym w dotyku Drewie. Z wyżłobionych draśnięć układał się napis. Spojrzał na dwa słowa, ułożyło się w „Od Feliksa". Tak Ivan miał już stuprocentową pewność że te imię stanie się jego ulubionym. Po chwili spojrzał na blade dłonie Feliksa ozdabiało je kilka plastrów.

- Sam to zrobiłeś? – spytał Ivan

- No pewnie że sam – odparł dumnie Feliks z jego oczu tryskała radość i ekscytacja, był zadowolony z siebie że udało mu się samemu i bez pomocy dorosłego wyrzeźbić ten napis.

- Ten…skoro już tu jesteś to może chciałbyś kawałek tortu?

- Chętnie – Głupio było Feliksowi. Tak naprawdę przyszedł na to przyjęcie by się najeść słodkiego od lukru tortu i pobawić cudzymi zabawkami. Zawsze tak robił, można powiedzieć że to był jego sposób na zdobywanie łakoci. Jednak w tej sytuacji nie czuł tego szczęścia z powodu zaproponowanego poczęstunku.

Oboje usiedli obok siebie przy stole piknikowym. Ivan wstał zbliżył się do pojemnika w którym leżał wypiek, podniósł przezroczystą pokrywę i zabrał nóż do krojenia po czym ukroił kawałek Feliksowi, nałożył na papierowy talerzyk i podał mu do ręki razem z plastikowym widelczykiem. Następnie taki sam kawałek położył sobie na talerzyku usiadł i w spokoju jedli ciasto.

Było strasznie cicho, A to bardzo nie podobało się Feliksowi nienawidził takiej atmosfery, która była nudna i krępująca. W takich chwilach zawsze się stresował i czuł nieswojo. Po kolejnym niemym gryzie powiedział – No, to jak było na urodzinach?

Tego pytania bardzo nie spodziewał się Ivan. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i spojrzał na swoje spodnie spodenki w granatową kratkę, by zebrać myśli i być w stanie odpowiedzieć nowo poznanemu koledze. Tak naprawdę w tej sekundzie nie miał zielonego pojęcia co mu powiedzieć. Jego urodziny były totalną klapą i dopiero od kilkunastu minut odczuwa poprawę tej sytuacji. Zacisnął swoje piąstki i odpowiedział – Jeśli mam być szczery moje urodziny nie były fajne ale odkąd ty tu jesteś jest bardzo miło i bawię się bardzo dobrze.

- Nie ma sprawy, też się dobrze z tobą bawię – machnął ręką na słowa Ivana. A mimo to było to dla niego bardzo miłe. Nie to że lubiła być chwalonym i komplementowanym ale z jego ust brzmiało to tak dobrze. Czuł się dziwnie szczęśliwym, nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Lecz miał nadzieje że to szczęście nigdy go nie opuści.

- Chcesz być moim przyjacielem? – zapytał niepewnie Ivan

- Tak!

_- A więc jesteśmy przyjaciółmi_

* * *

**I co o tym myślisz?**


End file.
